


Nighttime Creatures

by happycookiie



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Friendship, Poetry, Romance, Shorts, Songfic, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happycookiie/pseuds/happycookiie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of prompt-inspired Klaroline drabbles posted on tumblr that I thought I'd share here. Short stories/song-fics about the undead conundrums Klaus Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shadow preachers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small drabble inspired by Zella Day's "Shadow Preachers".

They’re both unsettled; yearning; aching at the core.

He says he wants her, but it’s been a while and they’ve both had their abundances of different heated passion, so maybe he doesn’t anymore. But that’s just fine because she doesn’t want him either. Yet somehow, despite it all, she still finds herself at his door in the gold-twinkling city of New Orleans, surrounded by lights and orchestra, just like his words foretold.

Her eyes slide closed and she lifts her fist towards the door and knocks, and the wooden taps echo even over the bands of saxophone and drums, and the lump in her throat swells.

He makes her do this. He makes her come crawling away from her small-town home to him like some misplaced and pitiable creature, hungry for attention and desire.

Does she hate it? Yes. He makes her want to hate him for it. But does she also _love_ it _…_? Perhaps. Every part of him makes her want to hate and cry and take everything he offers, but she hates _herself_ because she absolutely _loves_ it.

It’s because they’re the same, she tells herself.

They’re both beings of the dark; shadow preachers; nighttime creatures. They thrive in the black, seduced by tender glow of the silver moon, and thirst for the blood flowing through the scorching veins of those who aren’t like them.

He makes her want to scream, and burn, and touch, and learn every single part of him, but maybe that isn’t what’s right for her at all. Because he breaks things, and leaves things, and breaks and leaves again, and there’s only so deep he can cut with those mortal scissors of his before she blows away like dust.

So if he wants to do all that, he can do it alone.

She stuffs her hands back into her coat pockets and walks away, the burning in her veins hot and wailing for the gentle caress of the moon. Not the touch of a destructive and pernicious hybrid.


	2. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "We're childhood friends and your younger brother wants to play with me but you're jealous and now your pouting, here have a cookie." Human AU with teenage Klaus and Caroline as childhood friends.

“You’re pouting.”

“I am not.”

“You so _are_!

“I am _not_!”

“Well if you’re not… then what’s your face doing? Huh, Klaus?”

The teenage boy scoffed and folded his arms, raising a painfully haughty brow and passing her a look that regarded her as a hundred times his inferior. His pout faded and was replaced by a guarded frown, and Caroline Forbes puffed out her cheeks and folded her arms too.

Klaus Mikaelson and her had been friends for longer than she could remember, and she was long since used to his condescending and pretentious ways. But even despite that and the fact that they both rapidly approaching fifteen, an age which she saw as becoming an _adult_ , finally… His behaviour still really rubbed on her nerves.

“Is this because of Kol?” she blurted.

Klaus snorted.

“You think that you playing with my younger sibling agitates me?” he asked, tone mocking and lips curving into a patronising smirk.

The idea was laughable.

Neither of them were children anymore, and of course they didn’t do things like _playing_ together anymore, but his snooty behaviour had only come about after she’d agreed to go off and keep the youngest Mikaelson entertained with games.

Her scowl began to curl into a smile, and she dusted the creases out of her yellow sundress and sat down beside him, batting her eyelashes and making his eyes widen for just a moment with confusion.

“Are you jealous that I was spending so much time with Kol…?” she suggested coyly, “…Instead of _you_?”

He broke out into laughter then and leaned back against the bench they were sitting on, and unlike the first time, she smiled wider too.

Klaus Mikaelson, snob of the neighbourhood and class A arrogant jerk, was just as prone to petty jealousy as anyone.

“Oh, love…” he chuckled, “You _are_ funny.”

_Not as funny as you’re being_.

Letting him laugh for a while longer, she rose from the seat and held out her hand to him, which he stared at with a look of puzzlement. Faint hairs were beginning to grow around his lips and jaw, wiry and fair, and the light from the sun caught and highlighted them like tiny strands of wheat stalks.

“Come on,” she said, wiggling her fingers, “My Mom’s baking cookies. Her famous Mystic Honey Batch. They’ll distract you from your blinding cloud of jealousy.”

“I am _not_ jealous, Caroline.” he insisted.

“Yeah, yeah. Of course. Now come on, I want to get some before Elena and Bonnie clear them all out, or the Salvatores hear about them and come perform a sweets robbery.”

Heaving a sigh and shaking his head, he reached out and took her hand, and allowed her to pull him up. His cheekbones gleamed sharply when his frown turned into a sly smile, and she beamed and led him back in the direction of the house.

“It’s not like you don’t have me all to yourself most of the time anyway. We’ve been friends since kindergarten. Possessive jerk.”

“I dislike sharing. Especially with my brothers.”

She giggled.

“I know.”


	3. About bloody time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "It was about bloody time." Klaus Mikaelson hasn't seen Caroline Forbes in what he thinks might be decades, and a blonde in a museum in Dubai forces a montage of memories to befall him concerning the beguiling vampiress he left behind in Mystic Falls.

Blonde curls.

It’s that that warps his mind and generates a kaleidoscope of images of her. Just one girl at a museum in Dubai with long golden locks swaying down her shoulders, the ends bouncing with her every step, and he’s corrupted with thoughts of _her_.

Of Caroline Forbes.

It’s been so long. So many years—maybe even decades, it’s been too long to count—since he left the woods of Mystic Falls with the taste of her on his lips and the sight of her blonde flowing curls cascading down her back as she walked away. He journeyed home to New Orleans and never looked back, content with his promise that he would wait as long as it took for her to eventually follow. _Forever_ , if it came to that. But once he broke his promise, just once, to tip-toe back to the small town for if only a glimpse of her, only to find that she was nowhere to be found.

Apparently she came looking for him once. Ventured all the way to the French Quarter with her children— _children_ , Caroline Forbes had _children_ —but then _he_ was nowhere to be found. Such irony. They missed each other, and perhaps they’re just doomed to _keep_ on missing each other… For what’s left of _forever_ …

At least that’s what he thought until he saw her again.

“ _Klaus_?”

He turns and sees her standing behind him in the museum, fluffed blonde curls hanging at her shoulders and much shorter than they had been when he last saw her, and he exhales a breath. Her eyes are wide with surprise and glittering with their lapis radiance. She’s tinted her lips with a deep red, practically the colour of blood, and there’s a pair of tourist sunglasses on top of her head, scooping back the blonde waves.

His mouth curves into a smile eventually, and he takes in the sight of her amongst paintings and vivid colours in the background.

“It’s about bloody time…” he drawls with that smile.

“… _Caroline_.”


End file.
